


Revenge of the Thirteenth Prince

by stalker_ace



Series: Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Conquering warlord, F/M, Multi, Rape, Violence, mdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace
Summary: Queen Anna of Arendelle was looking forward to her happily-ever-after, but all her plans will remain unfulfilled because of a resurgent old enemy hell bent on his revenge.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Series: Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Frozen Universe and the Disney Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**ONE**

She winced involuntarily every time she would hear the sound of the battering ram at the other side of the door that she was staring at, but even if she were not to look around her, she knew that she was not the only one who could not help but flinch as the sound of the ram crashing against the door leading to this room that they had found themselves in echoed around the rather cavernous interior. Each sound that the ram made sounded as if it was the sound of a nail being driven into a coffin, and in a strange sense, the beautiful woman seated on the throne upon the dais facing directly upon the door that was even at that moment being battered by the ram could not help but think that perhaps that was rather apt considering everything that had already happened.

Queen Anna of Arendelle did not turn her attention away from the direction of the door that connected this throne room with the rest of the castle, and through the castle with the rest of the kingdom that her sister had entrusted upon her. Even if that was the case, however, Anna could see the people around her – albeit she is rather limited in that aspect – with the use of her peripheral vision.

Most of the people who remain with her inside the throne room are women and children, though there are a few older men and some wounded soldiers that were supposed to be the last ditch defense for the kingdom. The fact that they are now forced to rely upon the walking wounded had demonstrated – at least, it did to the Queen – of just how desperate their situation had become, and even the sound of the battering ram crashing against the surface of the door leading to the throne room once more echoed around the room – and of course, Anna flinched, as did the others – she could not help but correct herself, because the situation that they are now in had long pass desperate.

The situation that they are now in was desperate.

Queen Anna closed her eyes even as she fought the urge to sigh, though even if she had done her best to keep herself from letting that sigh escape from her lips, she was not completely successful in that endeavor. She allowed herself a few moments to hope that none of her subjects had seen her – after all, they could interpret that as her giving up, and that was the last thing that she wanted – before she forced herself to return to the same thoughts that had made her close her eyes in the first place.

The invasion had began without warning, though now that she had the benefit of hindsight, Anna told herself that she probably should have known that the invasion would come. The humiliation that she and her sister had handed upon the youngest son of their neighboring kingdom had been rather amusing for Anna and her sister – as well as several others – but it had clearly affected the person humiliated rather negatively.

At first, the fact that he is the youngest son had meant that even if Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was determined to take his revenge, there was nothing that he could have done. The reports that Arendelle had received had indicated that he had been relegated to the stables, but at the same time, those reports had indicated that the only reason that his father had condemned him was because his plan had failed, which meant that if Prince Hans had succeeded, then his father would have probably commended him instead.

Less than a year ago, however, everything had changed. Reports from the Southern Isles have confirmed the disappearance of the Crown Prince and three of his brothers during a hunting trip, their battered and broken bodies washing up on a beach near the capital six weeks after their disappearance. Anna was not privy to the investigation of what had happened, but she knew that the final report indicated that they had died accidentally, even if the spies that Arendelle had placed in the Southern Isles had all indicated that it was rather obvious that all four of them had been tortured before they were killed.

In the Southern Isles, strength is something that is prized, and the King of the Southern Isles was proud of the strength that these four sons of his had presented before. Now that all four of them are dead, he had not made any secret of his disdain for his remaining nine sons, even as one by one, accidents claimed all of them until only Hans himself – who, because of the fact that he is now working in the stables – was the only one left.

Less than half a year ago, Hans ascended the throne of the Southern Isles after his father and mother were killed in a freak accident that saw the carriage that they were riding pulled into a cliff. The youngest of thirteen brothers had the crown of his kingdom upon his brow even before the pyre of his parents had cooled, and the first thing that he did was to march north toward Arendelle, intent on taking his revenge against those who had wronged him.

The sound of the battering ram crashing against the strong wooden doors of the throne room forced Anna out of the reverie that she had fallen in, and she opened her eyes so that she could once more look toward the direction of the door. She focused her attention upon the same just in time to see as the door actually buckled, though for now, it held, prompting those who are operating the battering ram to try again.

Anna had thought that the rather inhospitable geography of their country – not to mention the fact that Hans was never in line for the throne – would have meant that they could win this war. As soon as the people of the Southern Isles have realized that their king is leading them to ruin, they would mutiny and march back south before replacing him, but that did not happen, and now, less than half a year later, the Wronged Prince – as Hans himself had labeled himself in the letters that he had sent to Anna – and his armies are now poised to enter the last remaining room of free Arendelle.

“Your Majesty?” the voice of one of her maids made Anna turn her attention toward the direction where the voice came from, and she turned her attention just in time to see the worried expression on the face of one of her youngest maids, though the Queen would have to admit that the worried expression on the face of her maid did not disappear even when she stared at her.

Anna wanted to assure her – and the others who are in the room with her – but she actually paused a few moments later as she realized that even if she had wanted to assure her, there was actually nothing that she could think of saying at that moment to assure them. Help, even if it was coming, would probably arrive too late, and not a single one among their neighbors had even indicated that they had received the pleas for assistance that Anna had sent the moment that she realized that the geography of Arendelle would not be enough to forestall the invasion of the Southern Isles.

Indeed, even the personal letter that Anna had sent to her sister had not been replied to, and when Anna sent her emissaries into the Enchanted Forest with the intention of having them personally deliver her entreaties to her sister, the Queen was informed that they had failed to locate the former Queen.

Once more, it was the sound of the battering ram crashing against the door that tore Anna out of the reverie that she had fallen in, even if this one was actually a reverie that she had not realized she had fallen into until the moment that she was brought out of the same. Once more, she turned her attention toward the direction of the door, and once more, she saw the door buckle under the force of the battering ram, but this time, the door did not return to its original position.

The opening that the battering had made, however, was not large enough for those who were waiting at the other side to pour through, because a few moments later, the sound of the battering ram once more echoed around the throne room as it once more crashed against the door to the throne room.

Screams escaped from the lips of some of the women who were inside the throne room as they probably now realized that there was no way that the door would hold. Still, the people who were using the ram did not stop what they were doing, and less than a second or two after the screaming had started, the loud sound of the battering ram once more echoed around the room, though this time, it was accompanied by the sound of wood breaking even as parts of what was supposed to be a solid oak door was shattered.

The screams intensified – thought this time, rather than just screams of terror, there were also those who were screaming in determination – even as the sound of metal clashing against metal echoed around the room. Anna remained – practically glued – upon the throne that she had inherited from her sister even as her last remaining soldiers tried to defend the throne room, but alas, their numbers were too few and they were too tired to be an effective force.

Even if a handful of them were actually able to bring down their opponents, it was not long before they were overwhelmed, with quite a few of them taken out by groups of foreign soldiers wielding six feet long spears that skewered them from all directions.

The sound of the fighting ceased less than ten minutes after it had started, and by the time that Anna had realized what had come to pass, most of her people had now taken refuge behind the throne that she was seated upon. If she was being honest, the Queen of Arendelle would have to admit that she would have wanted to join them, but it was now her job to negotiate and make sure that no harm would come to them.

Considering who the man that she is now about to meet is, however, Anna told herself that she should resolve herself to do whatever would be required of her in order to protect her people.

The sound of horse shoes against the floor of the throne room made the Queen turn her attention back toward the direction of the now destroyed door, and as she had expected, the moment that she turned her gaze toward that direction, the first thing that she saw was the man who had once left Arendelle inside the brig of a ship. There was a triumphant smile on the face of King Hans as he surveyed the throne room of the kingdom that he had just conquered, and that smile that he was wearing widened as he focused his own gaze upon Anna who could not help but glare at him.

In response to the glare that Anna was giving him, however, the monarch of the Southern Isles just allowed the smile that he was wearing to intensify, and a few moments later, he tugged on a piece of rope that he was holding with his left hand. It was only after he had tugged the same that Anna had even realized that he had that rope, though even before she could wonder what that was for, her eyes widened as she saw what – or rather, who – was on the other side of the rope.

“Kristoff!” she screamed before she could stop herself, though any inkling on her part to shoot up to her feet and run toward the direction of her fiancée was put on hold as Anna reminded herself of the role that she was supposed to play. That did not mean, however, that she was able to keep the worried expression from her face, an expression that became even more pronounced as she looked at her lover.

It was obvious that Kristoff was injured, possibly quite badly. Even if that was the case, however, he was still being forced to carry a large log across his shoulders.

“The reindeer-fucker was not easy to capture,” the voice of Hans tore through the reverie of Anna, and the Queen was forced to turn her attention toward the direction of the man who was holding her fiancée captive. Anna parted her lips to say something, but before the beautiful blond could force the words out of her mouth, Hans cut her off, “It is my intention to execute him and his reindeer together in the public square of my capital, but unfortunately, the reindeer managed to escape.”

While the words that have escaped from the lips of Hans may seem inconsequential, Anna allowed herself a sliver of hope when she heard him speak, after all, if Sven had escaped, then he may be able to contact Elsa, and that would mean that the former queen may be able to come to their rescue. Anna, however, was forced to place that thought to another part of her mind as Hans spoke again.

“Now, why don’t we begin our negotiations?” he asked in a rather pleasant voice, though Anna would have to admit that the fact that he was taking the time to make his voice sound sweet as that disturbed her. Of course, before she could say anything, the monarch of the Southern Isles then added, “Bring us refreshments.”

Again, the words that have escaped from the lips of Hans may seem inconsequential, but that was actually far from the truth, and that was something that Anna realized a few moments later as, in response to the words that have escaped from the mouth of the rather handsome but villainous king, servants entered the throne room, bearing the refreshments that he had asked for.

It was not the fact that Anna had recognized the servants as those whom she had met while walking the streets of her capital city that made the Queen stare, rather, it was the fact that all of them were women, and all of them were naked as they carried the refreshments that Hans had asked for.

He must have realized that she was staring, because a few moments later, the King added, “I have enjoyed the women of Arendelle during my recent visits, so I thought that I should allow my men to know just how wonderful your women could be, Anna,” and a few moments later, he gave some sort of signal to his men, causing the young women who had been with Anna in the throne room – including her maids – to scream.

It was only at that moment – and only because she turned her attention toward them – that Anna realized that the soldiers of Hans had segregated the young women from the other civilians in the throne room. As for the screams that had made Anna turn her attention toward them in the first place, it was because in response to the signal that their king had given them, the foreign soldiers began to tear the clothes that the young women were wearing.

The soldiers were rather efficient in the task that they were given, and less than a minute later, the maids of Anna – as well as several other young women that have been captured – could do nothing but allow their tears to spill from their eyes – though some of them were desperately using their hands to hide their most intimate of parts – even as they were forced on their knees in front of their captors, all of them completely naked.

Anna turned her attention away from them, but the reason that she did so was because she was forced to turn her gaze back toward the king in front of her as he asked in a rather innocent voice that reminded her of the first time that she had met him, back when she had not yet realized his true nature, “Don’t you think that, as their Queen, you should be clothed in the same way as them?”

Although it was phased as a suggestion, it was rather obvious to Anna that it was a command, and if she was being honest, the reigning monarch of Arendelle would have to admit that she did not want to obey the command that she was given. At the same time, however, Anna realized that she actually had no choice. Not only was her lover now being held hostage – and here, she turned her attention toward him, meeting his eyes with her own and realizing that he was silently pleading with her not to follow the order that she was given – but also her people.

Anna was not unaware of the fact that it was not only the now naked women that have been forced into a line with soldiers behind them, because every other citizen of Arendelle who had sought refuge – men, women, and even the children – in the throne room was now also in a line, with soldiers standing behind them. What horrified Anna the most, however, would be the fact that the soldiers who stood behind them had their swords drawn, and she imagined that they were just waiting for a signal from Hans before they would start executing the hostages.

It was the fear of what the soldiers would do that compelled Anna to stand from where she was seated before she glanced toward the direction of her fiancée. Anna made sure to place a regretful expression on her face even as she reached for the button behind the dress that she was wearing, and as one would have expected, the eyes of Kristoff widened even as he began to let out protesting sounds from his mouth.

“Shut-up, Reindeer-fucker,” Anna heard the harsh words that escaped from the lips of Hans, and she turned her attention toward the monarch just in time to see him draw his sword. This caused the eyes of Anna to widen, but even before she could scream, he had already raised the sword above his head, before bringing it down in such a way that the tip of the same grazed the side of the face of Kristoff. Less than a fraction of a second later, the cut that Hans had placed on the side of Kristoff turned red even as blood began to spill from the same.

“Please!” Anna shouted, and this prompted Hans to return his attention back toward her, though the expression on his face was one that Anna had not expected to see, after all, it was a gentle expression that once more reminded Anna of the first time that she had met him.

“Of course,” the king replied, but then he quickly added, “Perhaps he would not make any more sounds once you are naked, Your Majesty?”

The honorific added at the last was clearly intended to humiliate Anna, but the blond told herself that she would not allow him to rile her up, so she just gave him a nod before she resumed what she was doing. Less than five seconds later, the reigning monarch of Arendelle stood before the leader of their enemies – and no small amount of her own citizens as well as foreign soldiers – in nothing but her underwear.

Anna would have thought that this would be enough for Hans, after all, the humiliation that she was feeling at that moment was rather complete. Even if he had wanted her completely naked, she thought that he would spare her from having to do that in public. Unfortunately for her, however, it was not enough for the King of the Southern Isles and a few moments later, he added in rather impatient voice, “Now the rest, please,” he said.

Once more, this caused the eyes of Anna to widen, and she turned to fix her gaze upon the visage of the man in front of her. She could not be sure how, but it was rather clear that he had already known that she would protest the order that she had been given, because when Anna turned her gaze upon him, Hans was now pointing the tip of his sword – with parts of the same still red from the blood of Kristoff – toward the throat of his hostage.

Hans did not have to say anything for Anna to understood the unspoken threat, and within a few moments, she visibly swallowed as she steeled her resolve before she extended her arm above her and started to remove the underwear that she was wearing.

Protesting sounds once more escaped from the lips of Kristoff, but this time, it would appear that Hans did not care about them. Perhaps it was because the conquering monarch was so busy staring at Anna that he did not react to the protesting sounds that escaped from the mouth of his hostage, after all, at that moment, Anna could see him staring at her with a lecherous expression on his face.

The first thing that Anna did once she had removed her underwear was to cover her most intimate of parts with her hands. She did this by placing both of her hands over the entrance to her vaginal canal at the same time that she used her forearms to cover her breasts, but just as she had expected, this irritated Hans and a few moments later, he said, “Hands to your side, Your Majesty.”

Such a direct and unequivocal command gave Anna no room for interpretation, so she forced herself to just obey the command, though it did not mean that she did not hesitate – even if it was just for a brief moment – before she placed her hands to her side.

Hans was hardly the only one who had let out appreciative sounds as the Queen of Arendelle was forced to display herself to the king, because appreciative sounds did escape from the foreign soldiers that were in the room. Even if Hans was obviously one of those who had let out an appreciative sound, however, the next words that escaped from his lips told her that he found something about her that he did not like.

“What is it about your northern women and keeping your cunts hairy?” he asked even as he shook his head. In response to the words that have escaped from his lips, Anna once more focused her gaze upon the King of the Southern Isles, but when she turned her attention toward him, she saw that he had actually turned his attention away from her, though that was not something that caused the Queen to be relieved, especially when, a few moments later, she turned her attention toward the direction of the women who had already been captured by the invaders before they even broke into the throne room.

The fear that Anna felt when she saw that all of them had not even a single strand of hair from the neck below – at least, that was how it looked to Anna – was something that she could not explain right away, though a few moments later, as the King of the Southern Isles spoke again, Anna realized where her fear had come from.

“Since you would be my personal bitch,” she heard Hans speak a few moments later, “I guess that it would only be proper if I would be the one to shave you myself.”

The Queen of Arendelle turned her attention toward him just in time to see him jump down from the horse that he was riding on, before he accepted a bottle from one of the soldiers who had rushed to move to his side. As he accepted the bottle, Hans handed the rope that was attached to the log that Kristoff was carrying over to the same soldier before he then began to take small but deliberate steps toward where Anna stood.

She understood that the reason why Hans was taking his time was because he wanted to spook her, but Anna told herself that she should stand her ground. It was something that was easier said than done, however, and because she was so determined to stand her guard, by the time that she realized it, Hans was already standing in front of her, having joined her on the raised dais where the throne that she had been seated on was located.

“I missed you,” the King suddenly said even as he suddenly placed one of his hands at the back of her head, and using that as his leverage, he forced her to accept the kiss that he planted on her lips a few moments later.

The kiss was something that Anna did not want, but even as she tried to push him away from her, he simply tightened his hold on the top of her head, and a few moments later, she felt him force her lips to part so that his tongue could march straight into her warm and wet oral orifice, allowing him to use that same tongue in order to lick the back of her teeth.

Anna was not sure if she should feel relieved when, a few moments later, he ended the kiss, though before she could answer the question that she had asked herself, he made it unnecessary for her to even think about it anymore as the King of the Southern Isles said words that made it clear that she should not feel relieved when he ended the kiss, “The things that I imagined making you do while I was being punished are not what even I would call appropriate, but now that you are mine, I intend to make at least some of them come true,” he said.

The King did not elaborate and if she was being honest, Anna would have to admit that she did not expect him to. In any case, a few moments later, he pushed her forward, and before she even realized it, she found herself seated on the throne again. Before she could react, Hans forced her to part her legs, and even as she realized that that position that she was now in meant that her most intimate of parts are on full display, he placed himself in between her knees.

Hans had placed himself in a position that meant that the most intimate of parts of Anna was now covered by his body yet at the same time, it also meant that she could not close her knees to hide them, and because Hans was facing toward her, it meant that while his body prevented those in front of her – and behind him – to see her womanhood, he had an unobstructed view of the same.

“Your cunt is beautiful, Anna,” he said, “I wonder how many men have enjoyed themselves plundering it.”

She glared at him even as she parted her lips to rebuke him, though before the words that she wanted to say could escape from her lips, Hans added, “From now on, only I would enjoy this cunt for myself.”

He did not warn her before he opened the bottle that he was holding, and he still did not warn her as he poured the contents of the same over her groin. She flinched – and try as she might, she also could not stop the moan that escaped from her lips – as the cold liquid touched her skin before it started to spill downward toward the lips of her womanhood.

A moan escaped from the lips of Anna – and she heard an amused chuckle escape from the lips of Hans in response to the same – as she felt the cold liquid against her groin. By chance, Anna turned her attention toward the direction of her most intimate of parts, and her eyes widened when she saw that all of her hairs down there were now stiff and pointing outward of her body.

“I received this from the same person who had helped me rise to the throne of the Sothern Isles,” Hans said. He sheathed his sword at that moment, but again, it was not an action that caused Anna to feel relief, especially since it soon became clear to her that the reason why he sheathed his sword was because he wanted to use his hands for something else.

The Queen of Arendelle did not have to ask herself what that something else that he was planning was, and a small scream – though it was more in surprise – escaped from her lips a few moments later as she felt a sharp but tiny signal of pain coming from the direction of her groin. It took her another moment or two before she realized that the signal was her body telling her that the man in front of her had just plucked one of her pubic hair.

“Open your mouth,” Hans suddenly said. This caused Anna to focus her gaze upon the direction of the villain in front of him, but even if he had already given her a command, she did not follow the instruction that he had given. There was something in the way that he had given the command that made Anna wary, and when he actually did not demand that she do what he wanted her to do again, she could not help but be relieved.

The reason why the king did not repeat the command, however, was because he had returned his gaze toward her groin, and in short order, he had plucked a considerable amount of her pubic hair from her groin, causing Anna no small amount of pain. All of that pain – and humiliation – was nothing, however, as Hans once more focused his gaze upon the visage of Anna, and this time, the Queen of Arendelle could tell that he was not going to take no for an answer.

“Open your mouth, slut, or I would have my men open the neck of your reindeer-fucker,” he said.

In response to the threat, Anna parted her lips, and just as she had suspected, the moment that she did, Hans placed all of the pubic hair that he had plucked from her groin into her open mouth, “Don’t swallow that until I tell you to,” he warned her, but he did not even wait for her to say anything – or even react, because she actually could not say anything – before he returned his attention toward the direction of her groin. In short, order, small screams were again escaping from the lips of Anna as her captor resumed plucking her pubic hair.

Anna had no idea how long it took for Hans to shave her groin, but what she does know is that by the time that he was done, her jaw was aching as she forced herself not to swallow all of that hair that he had placed in her mouth. As soon as Hans was done with this torture, Anna was sure that he was going to make her swallow, but to her surprise, a few moments later, the King of the Southern Isles actually took more than half of what he had already placed in her mouth and tossed it toward the direction of the floor in front of the dais upon which the throne had been placed upon.

The next words to come out of the mouth of Hans was directed not toward Anna or to his soldiers, but toward the ordinary citizens of Arendelle who had found themselves living in this nightmare, “All of you who could give me ten of the hairs of your queen that I just plucked from her cunt would be given freedom to leave,” he said, “along with one gold coin for every hair you can give me.”

The look of horror on the face of Anna as Hans made the announcement was nothing compared to the look of shock and horror that appeared on her pretty face as her citizens practically jumped on each other as they made their way to the front of dais, their attention focused upon the floor as they scoured every inch of the same for what they were supposed to find.

Hans did not even bother to watch as the citizens of Arendelle humiliated themselves and their Queen, and instead, he turned his attention toward the said Queen before he said, “I suggest you swallow now, Anna, before these good people realize that I have left more than a dozen stands in your mouth.”

Anna understood that he was telling her that if she does not swallow, then her own citizens would attack her so that they could get the remaining hairs in her mouth, and she wanted to tell him that there was no way that her people are going to attack her, but then she saw that at least one of them had turned his attention toward her direction in response to the words that have escaped from the lips of the King of the Southern Isles.

The Queen wanted to believe that her citizens are not going to attack her but it was hard to tell that to herself when half a dozen of her citizens are staring at her with clear intent on their faces that the wanted to grab some of her own hair in her mouth, and because of that, Anna humiliated herself by actually doing as her captor had ordered.

She could see the look of disappointment – and outright anger – on the face of some of her own citizens who had been staring at her, and she did not even have to ask them where that disappointment was coming from as she was sure that if she would, then they would have told her that she should not have swallowed. She was, however, spared from having to actually withstand the stare of her citizens, because a few moments later, they resumed their hunt.

When it became clear that they had picked up every strand from the floor, those who are taking part in this contest suddenly turned toward each other, and it was not long before a scuffle had broken out in front of the throne, with one citizen of Arendelle set upon another in an attempt to win some of the pubic hairs of their Queen.

It was something that Hans had found amusement from, if the laughter that escaped from his lips were to be of any indication, and judging from the laughter that was escaping from several other people in the room – all of them soldiers from the Southern Isles – it was obvious that he was not the only one who was amused by what was happening.

“It is a shame that we could not have a repeat performance of this in the future,” Anna heard Hans speak a few moments later. He turned his attention toward her at that moment and before she could even part her lips, the King of the Southern Isles added, “the effect of the hair remover is permanent,” she caught the smile on his face as it turned to a wide grin before he added, “You would be as smooth as a baby for the rest of your life, Anna.”

That was the only warning that he was willing to give her before he raised his right foot, and in short order, the soles of the shoe that he was wearing was touching the slit in between the lips of her womanhood. A moan escaped from the lips of Anna even as she felt him using the soles of the shoes that he was wearing to part the lips of her cunt slightly, but then at some unseen signal, he stopped what he was doing and replaced his shoes on the floor before turning his back toward Anna.

The action that Hans had just taken – grinding his shoe against the entrance to the most intimate of her parts – was humiliating enough, but the King had further humiliations in store for the Queen of Arendelle as, a few moments later, the first winners of the competition that Hans had announced made himself known.

Anna would have to admit that she would have thought that the King of the Southern Isles would go back on his word, which was why she was so surprised when he actually announced that the five men who had brought him the requisite number of hairs – all of them had brought at least three times the required number – would be allowed to leave with an equal number of gold for every hair that they had delivered.

The Queen of Arendelle also noted the fact that of the thirty or so who had taken part in the competition, only those five who had been awarded were standing by the end of it, with all of the others lying on the floor in front of the dais, and almost all of them were sporting bruises and other injuries, a silent testament to the fact that some of them had to be beaten up before they would give up their prizes.

Indeed, even from where Anna was seated, she could tell that one or two of those who had taken part were clearly dead.

“By the way, Your Majesty,” the voice of Hans tore Anna out of her reverie, and as with the last time that he had used that honorific, it was quite obvious that he was using it to insult Anna. even if that was the case, however, the Queen found herself with no choice but to focus her gaze upon the enemy sovereign just in time to hear him speak, “Do you have anything you wish to say to these subjects before we let them leave?”

Anna turned her attention toward the five men, and she only had to see the expressions on their faces once in order to know that they have already realized what they had just done. The consequence of their actions would follow them for the rest of their days, of that, Anna was sure, but she found that she could not rebuke them for making the choices that they had made, hence, the Queen of Arendelle could only shake her head.

It was obvious that Hans already knew that that would be the reaction of Anna, because he did not wait for her to say anything before he actually addressed the five men in front of the dais, “You are now free to go,” he announced.

He turned his attention toward Anna even before the five men have acknowledged his pronouncement and had left the throne room. The two of them – Anna and Hans – stared at each other for a few moments, but it was the sovereign of the Southern Isles who blinked first, though it was hardly something that Anna could feel victorious about, as the reason why Hans stopped was so that he could ask her a question, “What do you say?” he asked.

Anna hesitated, though she would have to admit that she already knew exactly what it is that he wanted her to say. A scream escaped from her lips a few moments later even as pain flooded the forefront of her mind, and because she was so distracted by the pain, it took her a few moments to realize that the pain that she felt was the result of Hans slapping one of her breasts.

Even before the scream could die down, the King of the Southern Isles repeated the question that he had posed to Anna, though this time, he had used a more forceful tone that clearly indicated that he wanted to hear an answer from her, “What do you say, cunt?” he asked.

“Th...thank you, Your Majesty,” Anna replied. She glanced toward the direction of the clearing in front of the throne and confirmed that the men who had won the contest had indeed been allowed to leave, “Thank you for sparing my people, Your Majesty.”

The smile that appeared on the face of Hans was actually rather magnanimous, but the words that escaped from his lips – even if he was using a conciliating tone – was anything but, “So long as you remain obedient to me, Anna, no harm would come to your people,” she flinched as she felt him lightly caress the side of her face, though at the same time, he used his hand on her face as his leverage to make her look at him, “Would you be obedient, Your Majesty?” he asked.

Anna had no choice but to nod, “Yes, Yes, Your Majesty,” she replied.

“Good,” Hans said. He did not, however, remove his hand from the side of her face, and a few moments later, he added, “from now on, you would call me ‘Master’, is that clear?”

Again, Anna had no choice but to obey, “Yes, Master,” she replied, causing the smile that was on the face of Hans to widen as she repeated, “Yes, Master.”

“Excellent,” Hans said. He finally removed his hand from the side of her face but he kept his gaze focused upon her, even as he added, “I am going to make you my loyal and obedient bitch,” he started laughing before he quickly added, “I cannot wait for the end-result.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen becomes a woman - and a sheath for her greatest enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Frozen Universe and the Disney Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**TWO**

She could hear the moans long before she could actually see who or what was making the moans that were invading both of her ears, and she knew that she was heading toward the direction where the moans were coming from. If she was being honest at that moment, she would have to admit that she would rather not be heading toward the direction where the moans were coming from, yet at the same time, she knew that it was not as if she had a choice in the matter, because she knew that she had to walk forward, following after the figure in front of him even as he resolutely strode forward, heading toward a destination that she would have to admit that she did not know.

If circumstances had been a bit different, Anna probably would have placed an ironic smile on her pretty face at that moment, because while she is the one who resides in this castle and the man that she is following after is actually someone who was not even invited – after all, he was one of her most hated enemies, a man who nearly caused her death many years ago – it was he who was leading her rather than the other way around, and that was quite literal, considering that the man in front of her was actually holding a piece of rope, the other end of which was wrapped around hemp rope that was wrapped between her wrists, keeping her arms and hands together and preventing her from doing anything to attack him.

Of course, even if Anna were of a mind to attack him, it was not as if she could actually force him to stop what he was doing.

Indeed, the beautiful blond queen would have to admit that the way that Hans, King of the Southern Isles, was leading her was a small amount of mercy, for she knew for a fact that if he had his way, he would literally be dragging her, using his considerable strength to pull her across the very floors of the castle that Anna grew up in, or perhaps he would have made her crawl after him on her hands and knees while he led her around toward their destination with a leash attached to a collar around her neck.

That collar that Anna was thinking about was actually already around her neck at that moment, and much as she wanted to touch it, she cannot because of the way that her wrists were restrained together. Still, the pretty blond queen did not actually have to touch the collar in order to remember that it was there because she could feel it against her skin, and indeed, she did not even have to close her eyes in order to recall the way that the collar looked as if it had been adopted from some large dog.

Anna fought the urge to scoff – because she was sure that it would have made her captor turn his attention toward her – even as she mentally told herself that, right now, that was exactly what she was, a dog. She is a dog that was being led around her own castle as she was forced to follow after the man who was holding the other end of her leash.

With a mental shake of her head, Anna told herself that she was probably less than a dog at that moment, because even if she was allowed to follow after Hans while walking on two feet, at least a dog had some protection from the cold. At that moment, Anna had none, as she was actually completely naked, and as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, the Queen of Arendelle could not help but remember how the man in front of her had shaved off her hair and then used them as some sort of prize in order to force her people to humiliate themselves.

That show that he forced them to put up was also something that humiliated Anna herself, and indeed, when the thought of what they had been forced to do entered the forefront of the mind of the beautiful queen, she could not help but blush, not in embarrassment, but in humiliation.

Anna was forced out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen in until the moment that she was brought out of the same a few moments later, and the reason why she was forced out of her reverie was because at that moment, Hans actually paused. It was not the kind of pause that told Anna that he did not know where to go, but rather, he stopped because there was something that he wanted to look at, and indeed, when she focused her gaze upon his figure a few moments later, she was able to confirm that she was looking through a window built in the walls of the corridor that they were now in.

The Queen of Arendelle, of course, knew what could be seen through that particular window, and as she moved forward to join him – because he tugged on his end of the rope as Anna would not have joined him if she had any choice – she found herself wondering exactly what it was that had made the conquering King of their neighboring country stop.

She did not have to wonder long, however, because a few moments later, she found herself standing beside him, and her eyes widened as she saw what it was that had made him stop.

The window that the two of them were looking through actually showed one of the larger dining halls of the castle, and at that moment, there were more than two dozen people inside the hall that was supposed to be dedicated to serving food to members of the staff of the castle. There was certainly food being served at that moment, but the food was of secondary importance as the men who are in the hall seemed to be more interested in harassing the members of the serving staff of the castle who had been forced to act as maids for them.

Indeed, now that Anna have had a chance to look, it would appear to the queen that more than half of the serving staff were already either bent over one of the many wooden tables in the hall or are otherwise lying on their backs somewhere inside the hall, with most of them forced to service at least two men at the same time, and judging from the happy expressions on the faces of those men, it was rather clear that they were enjoying themselves.

“Castle staff is always better than run-of-the-mill peasants,” Hans said, and Anna was struck by how matter-of-factly his voice sounded when he said that. To the Queen of Arendelle, it sounded as if he was speaking from experience, but then with a start, Anna realized that that was probably the case, after all, she did not have a hard time imagining Hans forcing himself upon either a peasant girl, or a member of the castle serving staff from one of the castles that he had conquered before.

For a few minutes, the two of them just stood there, watching the spectacle in front of them with expressions on their faces that could not have been more different from each other. As the soldiers of the Southern Isles went about abusing the maids – and even some of the ladies – of Arendelle Castle, the look of horror and disgust on the pretty face of Anna became more and more pronounced, yet beside her, the expression of glee and triumph on the face of Hans became more and more pronounced as well.

It was evident that the King of the Southern Isles did not find the silence that had descended between the two of them to be to his liking, because a few moments later, he broke it, and he did not even turn his attention toward the direction of Anna before he asked, “Do you want to join your servants and ladies in serving my men?”

The disgust on the face of Anna disappeared, replaced instead by a horrified look as she turned her attention toward the direction of the conquering monarch. The Queen of Arendelle was well aware that she was about to beg him, and a part of her could not help but be disgusted upon herself as a result of that, yet even that part of her knew that this was necessary.

“No, Your Majesty,” Anna forced herself to speak, “Please.”

He laughed in response to the rather simplistic plea that escaped from the lips of Anna, and the way that he had laughed at her was the only thing that she needed to hear in order to know that he was expecting the answer from her, at the same time that it told her of just how amused he was with the way that she was begging him.

Still, it would appear that that was the only thing that he wanted from Anna when he made her watch the people whom she spent every day with getting abused as a few moments later, the two of them resumed their walk, heading to wherever it is that the King of the Southern Isles wanted to bring Anna to.

It was after she had taken her tenth step away from the window that Anna received her first clue as to where they are headed, and when that happened, she could not help but want to scold herself a bit, as she realized that they are heading toward her old room, the room that she had stayed in when she was younger and before she had become Queen of Arendelle.

That realization caused the eyes of Anna to widen, and she parted her lips to actually ask the man in front of her if that was the case, but before she could push the words out of her mouth, she somehow caught herself, and she realized that it would be better for her if she were not to ask the question, after all, there was more than just her childhood room in this direction, and if she were to give him a clue that this is actually where said room would be – though she doubted that he needed to be reminded – then he might just pick that room instead of his true intended destination.

Of course, it turned out that his intended destination is her childhood room, and a shudder went up and down the spine of Anna as she found herself standing beside him and in front of the closed door. For half a minute, the two of them stared at the admittedly non-descript door, and Anna could not help but wonder why he had not opened the same yet, though she was forced to put that thought to the back of her mind as the King of the Southern Isles suddenly said, “If we had gotten married, I probably would have stayed here as well.”

There was no sense of regret in the way that he had spoken, but before she could think of a reason why that is the case, he opened the door in front of them, and for the first time since she could remember – it had, after all, been a relatively long time since she had become queen – she found herself staring at her old room.

Anna was forced to admit that the room reflected the fact that it had not been slept in for years, yet aside from the rather thin layer of dust that had seemed to settle down on everything, it actually looked clean enough for someone to live in. Certainly, Hans thought that that was the case, because a few moments later, he said, “This could not have been worse than a hastily erect campsite,” before he pulled hard on his end of the rope that was wrapped around the rope keeping the wrists of Anna together.

This action that he had made was later accompanied by him placing his hand upon the naked back of Anna, and at almost the same time that she felt his palms against her back, he pushed her forward, driving her deeper into her childhood room.

The action so surprised Anna that she found herself losing her balance, and as she stumbled forward, the thing that broke her fall would be the rather large four-poster bed that was the centerpiece of the room. As her body crashed against the surface of the mattress resting on the bed, the layer of dust that was resting on the surface of the same was disturbed and it dispersed into the air, but Hans did not seem to care about that, as by the time that Anna had recovered and had turned her attention back toward the direction of Hans, she saw him walking toward her, a menacing yet lecherous look on his face.

That lecherous look that he was wearing was most certainly explained a few moments later as she watched him discard the chest-plate that was wearing, and it appeared to Anna that he actually waited for her to focus his attention upon him before he started to take his manhood out of his pants.

The sight of the fully erect manhood of her most hated enemy made Anna turn her attention away from him, but he took offense at that action, and a few moments later, she heard him demand of her, “Look at me, bitch,” he said, “keep your eyes focused on me and my cock, or I would have your people locked up in this castle as we burn it to the ground.”

A corner of the mind of Anna told her that that was impossible, but that part of her mind was silenced as she realized that while it was true that they may encounter some difficulties in burning the entirety of the castle to the ground, it was not as if they will not do it just because of that.

As she realized that that was the case, the Queen of Arendelle forced herself to turn her attention back toward the King of the Southern Isles, and it would most certainly appear that he took advantage of the time when she was not looking at him to close the distance between the two of them, because when Anna turned her attention toward him a few moments later, he was just a feet or two away from the edge of the bed upon which Anna was lying.

To the Queen of Arendelle, it certainly looked as if the cock of Hans had become harder and thicker with each step that he took, and because he was still walking toward her, she was actually able to see it happen in real time. Once more, the urge to turn her attention away from him grabbed hold of Anna, but the Queen forced herself to keep her attention focused upon the direction of the monster that she knew would soon be forcing himself upon her by reminding herself that she was doing this for her people.

Her sister had practically sacrificed herself to save the people of Arendelle, and Anna told herself that she would not be found wanting.

A determined expression must have crossed the features of Anna as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, because she saw a small smile appear on the face of Hans a few moments later. She would readily admit to feeling some confusion because of the smile, but before she could say anything, the monarch of the Southern Isles suddenly said, “It is that fire that burns within you that attracted me so much to you, Anna,” and after he had said that, he placed his left hand on her right cheek.

There was something tender – almost loving – in the way that he gently caressed her cheek, but that was an illusion and a few moments after Anna told that to herself, the next action of Hans certainly proved that she was correct in that assessment, because his next action involved him using that same hand that he had been using to caress her cheek to slap that same cheek that he had been caressing.

The force of the slap was such that Anna was forced to turn her attention opposite the direction where the slap came from, and because she was so surprised by what he had done, she did not even get the chance to stop herself from turning her attention. Fortunately, it would appear that Hans did want her to turn her attention away from him with that slap, because he said nothing about it.

“When we are done with these celebrations, you will come with us south,” Hans suddenly said. This caused the eyes of Anna to widen, but before she could say anything, the monarch of the Southern Isles added, “Once there, you will be installed as my queen.”

If it was possible, the eyes of Anna widened even more, and she would readily admit that she had not expected that that would be what he would want from her. Hans, however, was not yet done with what he wanted to say, and a few moments later, he added, “But, of course, you will not be the only one that I would be sleeping with.”

There was a brief silence that descended between the two of them after he had said that, though it was still Hans who had broken the silence – and if she was being honest, Anna would have to admit that she actually does not know how she was supposed to react to what he had said anyway.

“Now,” the monarch of the Southern Isles said, and there certainly was something menacing in the way that he spoke at that moment, “I want you to offer yourself to me, as a woman would offer herself to her king.”

It was at that moment that Anna found that fire that Hans said he was so attracted to, because she actually shook her head at that moment. It would appear, however, that that was also the reaction that he was expecting from her, because instead of losing his temper, the King of the Southern Isles actually began to laugh at that moment, causing no small amount of confusion to appear on the face of Anna even as she found herself wondering what it was about her refusing him that he had found amusing.

She parted her lips to say something snarky and ask about it, but again, before she could say anything, she found herself cut off by Hans, “Ah, Anna,” she said, “I really love that fire of yours,” yet the next thing that the monarch did was to deliver a backhanded blow on the other cheek of Anna, and because it was again something that she had not expected, the Queen of Arendelle could not defend herself from the same.

Once more, Anna found her attention turned opposite the direction where the blow came from. She placed an angry expression on her face as she turned her attention back toward him, and she resolved to tell him off, but just as she was about to part her lips in order to force the words out of her mouth, Hans once more spoke.

“You will do as you are told, Anna, and beg me to make you my woman,” he said. The pause that followed after did not help in resolving the confusion that Anna was still feeling at that moment, though before she could say anything, the King of the Southern Isles added, “Or you can watch your reindeer-fucker get drawn and quartered by those reindeers that he loved so much.”

It was at that moment that Anna was forcibly reminded of the fact that Hans held two trump cards over her, and one of those would be the people of Arendelle. The other, of course, was Kristoff.

That, however, was not the only thing that Anna realized at that moment, because the Queen of Arendelle was also quick to point out – even if only to herself – that she actually has no choice in the matter, and it was precisely because of that reason that Anna forced herself to gather her legs closer to her chest a few moments later.

It was an action that most people would have probably associated with her trying to protect herself, yet even if Hans certainly had the thought that that would be the case, he still did not say anything. Anna hated herself for giving him the satisfaction of being proved correct, because a few moments after she had brought her knees as close as possible to her naked chest, Anna then spread her legs, and as she did so, she displayed – not proudly – the entrance to her most intimate of parts.

“Your Majesty,” Anna said, and she tried her best to keep the tone from her voice that would have told anyone that she was just forcing herself to say those words, even if she knew that, at that moment, the monster in front of her would certainly not have minded, “Please.”

Hans was not yet done with the mental torture that he was putting Anna through, and a few moments later, rather than actually do what he wanted to do, the King instead asked, “What do you want me to do, Anna?”

She closed her eyes at that moment, and tears began to fall from them, even as she prayed that he would not take offense at the fact that tears were now flowing from her eyes. As she sat there, however, with her knees spread as far apart as possible, Anna realized that the tears that were spilling from her eyes was probably turning him on as well, but even if that was the case, it was not as if she could just stop those tears from falling.

The Queen of Arendelle gathered whatever remained of her tattered pride and she opened her eyes at the same time that she moved her hands toward the direction of her groin. As her wrists are still tied together, she had to part the lips of her womanhood a few moments later with both of her hands, and she could tell that her displaying to him of the entrance to her most intimate of parts had an effect, because she certainly did not imagine his manhood jerking a few moments later.

More importantly, she could see the smile that formed on his face a few moments later.

Even if Hans was wearing that smile, however, he did not move from his position, and Anna understood why a few moments later when he asked, “What do you want me to do, Anna?”

She fought the urge to close her eyes once more even as she told herself that the reason he was asking that question was because he wanted to humiliate her even more. Even though she had not closed her eyes, a voice at the back of her mind reminded the Queen that she was doing what she was doing for the good of her people and the man that she loves, so she forced herself to utter words that she hated, “Please, Your Majesty,” she said, “Please fuck me and make me your woman.”

Anna could not be sure if she was subservient enough to convince Hans to do exactly what Anna did not want him to do to her, and perhaps it was because of that feeling that she actually felt some sort of relief a few moments later when Hans did not just push her to her back so that she could pin her in between the surface of the mattress and his body, though she was forced to amend the relief that she felt to more humiliation as she realized that the only reason that he did not do it was because he was enjoying what Anna was feeling as she verbally humiliated herself for his pleasure.

“Where should I fuck you, Your Majesty?” he asked, and though the meaning behind the question was rather obvious, from the expression on the face of the monster in front of her, Anna could tell that he was looking for a specific answer from her.

She could also tell that he wanted to hear the most humiliating term that she could use, so she quickly answered, “In my dirty cunt, Your Majesty, please,” she said, and as those words escaped from her mouth, Anna mentally told herself that she hates the monster in front of her, but not as much as she hated herself at that moment for giving in to what he was demanding from her.

Anna could not be sure if it was because she was successful in convincing him with her words, or if it was because he just could not stop himself. Either way, the end result was the same as a few moments later, she felt him place both of his hands on the front of her shoulders, and before she could react to the same, a faint shrill of surprise escaped from her lips as he pushed her forward, though because of the way that she was seated on the surface of the bed, the only thing that actually happened was she found herself lying on the surface of the same with her back against the mattress.

This was exactly the position that Hans obviously wanted her to be in because it was a rather exposed position, and she received evidence that that was the case, because a few moments later, she felt him place herself on top of him, and as she felt his chest squeezing her breasts against her back, a protesting moan escaped from the lips of Anna without her meaning to.

Her first thought was that he would count that against her, so she was rather surprised when, instead of doing that, the King of the Southern Isles instead said, “That is a rather cute moan there, Anna, but I would be expecting that every day from now on because I intend to fuck you everyday,” and he did not even wait for an answer from her before she felt the tip of his cock against the entrance in between the lips of her womanhood.

The feeling of the tip of his manhood against the slit in between the lips of her flower caused the eyes of Anna to widen at the same time that a voice at the back of her mind told her that this was really happening. It was at that moment that Anna burst into resistance, and she began to push him off of her, or at least, she tried to push him off of her, even as she wiggled her body, shifting her weight from one side to the next in an obvious and desperate – but rather futile – attempt to slide off of him.

At the same time that she was doing that, she parted her lips, and before she could stop herself, she was again begging him, though this time, she was begging him for something else, “Please, stop, please,” she said, and before Anna could even realize what she was doing, she was already telling him a secret that she knew she should not have told him, “Please, I am still a virgin, please.”

The fact that Hans had paused after he had heard those words told Anna that he was not expecting that to be the case, but from the way that the smile on his face widened a few moments later, she could also tell that that piece of news excited him. Indeed, a few moments later, she felt him increase the pressure with which he was pinning her down against the bed, followed almost immediately by words that quickly reminded Anna of what was at stake.

“I guess that reindeer-fucker really only like to fuck reindeers,” he said.

Those insulting words reminded Anna of the trump cards that Hans had over her, and while she could certainly believe that he did not intend for it to be that way; it still had an effect upon Anna, in the sense that she stopped trying to get away from him a few moments later.

Despite the fact that she had tried with all her might, it would appear that she was not actually able to place as much distance as she would have wanted between the slit that is the entrance to her womanhood and the tip of the cock because it took less than a second before she can again feel that tip against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood.

“So,” Hans said, “you are telling me that I am your first?”

He did not, however, wait for her to actually answer that question, because as soon as he had finished speaking, he thrust his hips forward, forcing his manhood pass the lips of the womanhood of Anna and into her most intimate of parts.

For her part, Anna felt nothing even as she almost detachedly noted that she could feel the walls of her womanhood expanding in order to accommodate the girth of his cock. Indeed, the Queen found herself wondering if everything that she had heard about what would happen during the first time of a woman was wrong, but then a wave of signals of pain flooded the forefront of the mind of Anna, and before she knew it, a loud and long scream was escaping from her lips.

“Ah!” she screamed, and before that scream could even die down, she turned her attention toward the man on top of her. The intention of the Queen was to swear vengeance upon him for the pain, but she was forced to pause when she saw the smile that was on the face of Hans. That smile that he was wearing was the only thing that she needed to see in order to conclude that he was having fun with the pain that he was forcing Anna to go through.

The pain of having her virginity stolen from her by her most hated enemy had not died down when she suddenly felt Hans pull his manhood out, but her first thought that he was giving her some sort of reprieve was quickly put in the negative column when he suddenly said, “your cunt is like a vise upon my cock, Anna, so fucking tight,” and as those words escaped from his lips, she felt him stop what he was doing.

He had not yet removed his manhood – ‘ _cock_ ,’ she heard her own voice at the back of her head – from her most intimate of parts – ‘ _cunt,’_ the voice at the back of her head returned – because the tip of the same was still inside of her, and with a start, Anna realized that that was exactly what he wanted.

“Ah!” another scream – though this one was not as loud as when he had broken her virginity – escaped from the lips of Anna as Hans thrust his hips forward, and as he did so, she felt the walls of her cunt expand once more in order to accommodate the girth of his cock. She did note that it was not as painful as it was the first time, but that only served to increase the horror that she felt because Anna realized that the reason why it did not feel as painful as with the first time was because her own virginal blood was acting as some sort of lubricant.

She would readily admit that she did not know what she should do now, just as she did not know how she should feel when she felt him remove his cock – at least the shaft – from her cunt because she knew that that was a preparatory act for him thrusting it back into her, and indeed, she was proven correct in that, because a few moments later, that was exactly what happened.

Rather than a loud scream, however, this time, the only sound that escaped from the lips of Anna would be a pained whimper as she felt the tip of his cock once more knock on the entrance to her womb. She turned her head to one side, and she would have distracted herself by just looking at that direction and thinking about her youth, but the monster who had stolen her virginity and who continue to plow in and out of her most intimate of parts with his cock had other plans.

“How does it feel?” she heard him ask a few moments later even as he increased the pace with which he was moving his manhood in and out of her, “How does it feel to lose your virginity on your childhood bed, Anna?”

She did not reply to the question, and if she was being honest, Anna would have to admit that she could not even think of what she should say in response to the words that have escaped from his mouth. It would appear, however, that he was not really interested in hearing what it was that she wanted to say, because he did not wait for her to actually respond to the question as he continued, “Fuck, you are so tight, just as I would have expected from a virgin.”

A moan – and it was a rather detached one – escaped from the lips of Anna a few moments later, but this moan had nothing to do with the cock of Hans that was buried in her cunt, rather, it had more to do with the fact that the King of the Southern Isles had chosen that moment to cup one of her breasts. Of course, there was no way that he was going to be satisfied with just that, which was why a few moments later, he began to squeeze that particular breast in between the palm of his hands.

This was followed a few moments later by his other hand as that hand was soon wrapped around the other breast of Anna, and another detached moan escaped from the lips of the now nearly catatonic Queen of Arendelle as she felt both of her breasts being squeezed in between the palms of the hand of her most hated enemy.

“Fuck, I am about to cum,” Hans announced.

He must have been waiting for some sort of reaction from Anna, but he would be sorely disappointed if that would be the case. Indeed, Anna could not help but feel a slight sense of smugness when she realized that she had disappointed him when she did not say anything in response to the words that have escaped from his mouth.

The silence that Anna had given him, however, was not nearly enough for the Queen of Arendelle, especially when, a few moments later, the King of the Southern Isles lived up to what he had just announced, and she felt his cock twitch while the same was buried inside her cunt.

That first twitch was followed by several more, and a long and triumphant hiss of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Hans a few moments later, marked by the King increasing the pressure with which he was squeezing the breasts of Anna, and a low curse that somehow managed to convey not irritation or anger, but pleasure.

The next thing that Anna felt was something warm filling her vaginal canal, and while there was a part of her mind that was alarmed as that part of her mind realized that it was the cum of Hans, Anna did not move, and indeed, she did not move even when, a few moments later, the conquering king removed his cock from the tight cunt of Anna with a small but clearly audible sound.

“That was rather enjoyable,” the King said as he pushed himself off of the body of the nearly catatonic Queen. He did not even appear to have realized the state that Anna was in, because a few moments later, he suddenly said, “I prefer to have my cock cleaned by the mouth of the one I fucked after I hosed her cunt.”

Anna did not move from the position that she was in, though she did note the frown that appeared on the face of the man who had just finished hosing her cunt with his seed. Indeed, at that moment, Anna actually felt some sort of satisfaction when she saw the frown that appeared on his face, because she knew that she was disappointed about something, and at that moment, seeing Hans disappointed was the best thing that Anna could see.

All of that, however, turned out to be for naught as a few moments later, she felt him grab a fistful of her hair, and without even saying anything, he used that as his leverage to compel Anna off of the bed. The Queen did not even grunt in pain, even when she felt herself being forced to kneel in front of the man who had stolen her virginity.

As she was now kneeling in front of him, however, Anna got a fist hand view of his half-erect cock. It surprised her that he was still this hard, even after he had already finished hosing her cunt, but Anna did not get the chance to truly stare at the manhood that had taken her virginity – and at that moment, the Queen of Arendelle noted that there was blood on the shaft of the cock in front of her – as Hans soon pressed the tip of the same against the slit in between the lips of Anna.

“Open up,” he said, and this time, Anna did exactly that. Unable to find the strength to resist whatever ministrations it is that Hans was going to put her through, Anna found herself just doing what he demanded of her, even as she felt her cheeks expand in order to accommodate the still rather hard cock of Hans in her mouth.

Another satisfied hiss of pleasure escaped from the lips of Hans at that moment, but it was one that Anna told herself that she should ignore, just as she tried to ignore the taste of the cock that was buried in her mouth even when the monster in front of her began to move his cock in and out of her warm and wet oral orifice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Hans displays his prize to his victorious subordinates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Frozen Universe and the Disney Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**THREE**

She tried her best to ignore the signals of complaint that the forefront of her mind was receiving from the direction of her knees and her palms, but if she was being honest, she would have to admit that it was not exactly an easy proposition. At the same time, however, she told herself that it was not as if she could not understand the reason why her palms and knees were complaining, after all, the stone floor of the castle was not exactly the kind that was designed to give comfort to those who would be crawling on their hands and knees over them, and at that moment, that was exactly what she was doing, crawling on her hands and knees while the man in front of her half-led, half-dragged her through the same with the use of a leash that was attached to a collar that was wrapped around her neck.

That just a few hours ago, this was her own castle added insult to the injury that Queen Anna of Arendelle felt at the moment, but even the humiliation of being forced to crawl after the man that had conquered her castle was nothing compared to the other reason why she would rather not be seen at that moment, and the reason why she did not want to be seen lies in the fact that, at that moment, the only thing that she was wearing would actually be the collar that was wrapped around her neck and through which the leash that the man in front of her was holding was attached upon her body.

The fact that Anna was naked at that moment would have told anyone who would have seen them at that moment that she was also not sporting any hair from the neck below, but as that thought entered the forefront of the mind of the Queen of Arendelle, she felt blood rush up to her face, turning her pretty visage as red as a tomato. The reason for the blush was because she could not help but remember the humiliating show that the man in front of her had forced her to watch after he had shaved her, turning her pubic hair into some sort of trophy and forcing her people to fight for the same in exchange for allowing them to leave.

After her people had done what they were instructed to do, she was then forced to swallow her own hair.

Anna shook her head at that moment in an attempt to rid those thoughts from the forefront of her mind, and in that regard, she certainly enjoyed some sort of success, though a few moments later, the Queen of the conquered kingdom was forced to ask herself is she should actually consider what she was thinking about as a success, because what made her turn her thoughts away from the show that she was forced to watch would be the pain coming from the direction of her most intimate of parts.

If she were to concentrate, she could still feel the dried specks of the cum that the man in front of her had hosed her most intimate of parts with, and the humiliation that that entailed caused the face of Anna to brighten even more.

As if he could hear what was going on in the mind of Anna at that moment, the man in front of her paused so that he could turn his attention toward her, and for a few moments, their gazes met. Anna quickly turned her attention away from him as she realized that she was glaring at him, and she honestly did not want him to see her glaring at him as she just knew that he would use that as an excuse to punish her.

The Queen may have turned her attention away from the man in front of her, but she was able to see the wide smile that formed on the face of the King of the Southern Isles, and the first thing that came through the forefront of the mind of Anna when he saw the smile that he was wearing was how his handsome face hid a monster, because at that moment, that was most certainly how Anna would have labeled the man in front of her, a monster.

She heard an amused snort escape from the lips of the monster in front of her, and that compelled her to turn her attention back toward his direction, though it did not mean that she actually was willing to allow that to happen. Of course, she was actually unable to stop herself from turning her attention toward that direction, and she honestly could not tell herself if it was a good thing that, when she turned her attention toward that direction, the king had already returned his own gaze back toward wherever it was that he was leading her to.

A few moments later, Anna told herself that that was a bad thing, because a few moments before she told that to herself, Hans resumed walking, and as he did so, he was once more half-dragging, half-leading Anna behind him, with the Queen of Arendelle once more forced to crawl even as more signals of complaints came from the direction of her palms and her knees.

The only thing that Anna could do in response to those signals of complaint would be to ignore them, of course, and it was not only because her pride would not allow her to actually beg him for some form of respite. There was also the sure knowledge on the part of the Queen that the monster in front of her would use her asking him for some form of respite as an excuse to subject her to another mental game.

She knew that it would be that kind of mental game that, in the end, would only result to more humiliation for her.

Perhaps it was a subconscious attempt on the part of Anna to ignore the complaints coming from her palms and knees, but a few moments later, she found herself thinking about the hallway that she was crawling through. As this was her castle – and in some ways, it still is her castle – she was rather familiar with this hallway, and she blinked a few moments later as she realized that they are heading toward the Great Hall of the castle, that part where she and her few remaining knights had made their last stand, and the part of the castle where she had been forced to watch her own people humiliate themselves for the amusement of the monster that was now in front of Anna.

Once more, Hans demonstrated that he could read the mind of Anna – or at least, something akin to that – because he paused again, and as the first time that he had paused, he once more turned his attention toward her direction. The fact that he had stopped walking compelled Anna – though if she was being honest, the Queen would have to admit that she was actually rather grateful when they stopped, because at least she would not have to crawl – to stop as well, and before she even could understand what she was doing, she once more focused her gaze upon the monster in front of her, only for her to realize that the monster had once more turned his attention toward her, and there was a wide smile on his face.

Anna could tell that the smile on the face of Hans advertised the amusement that he was feeling at that moment, and there was a part of him that was curious as to the reason behind that amused smile. Indeed, a few moments later, and with her curiosity getting the better of her, Anna parted her lips so that she could push sounds out of the same and form words intended to ask him what it was that he was amused about, but before she could actually finish parting her lips, the monster in front of her turned his attention away from her again.

A few moments later, the two of them resumed moving, Hans on his feet, and the Queen of Arendelle on her hands and knees as if she was some sort of dog, though a few moments later – and with a start – Anna realized that that was exactly what she was at that moment, a dog for the amusement of her captor.

Anna heard the sounds coming from the Great Hall even before she realized that they are actually already near their destination, and she would have to admit that it surprised her because this is her castle. She did not, however, have the luxury of time to wonder why that was the case, because her full thoughts turned toward deciphering the sounds that were coming from the direction of the hall.

She actually cringed as she heard the sound of merry laughter coming from the direction of the Hall, and the deep sound of amusement was the only thing that the Queen needed to hear in order to conclude that most of the people inside the Hall at that moment were men, though if she were to look for the tiniest sound coming from the hall, she could tell that there are also women in the Hall, after all, while the moaning sounds that were coming from the women who are surely inside the Hall at that moment was minuscule compared to the amused sounds coming from the men, she could not deny that she could hear the moans.

Of course, the fact that the women inside the Hall were moaning told Anna of exactly what the women in the Hall were going through, and when she took the fact that the men were also amused, it was rather easy for the Queen to conclude as to what was happening at that moment. That was more than enough to make her want to just go away, but just as she paused in order to advertise that, she felt the collar around her neck tightening as the monster in front of her pulled hard on the same.

The action on the part of the King of the Southern Isles made Anna turn her attention toward that direction. Her intent was to glare at the direction of the monster holding her leash, but though she was able to focus her gaze upon the monster in front of her, before she could school her features in order to glare at him, she was forced to pause as she heard him speak, “the adoring public surely wants to see the Queen of the defeated,” and he did not even wait for her to reply to what he had said before he pulled her – and this time, he was pulling her, rather than just half-dragging, half-leading her – toward the direction of the Hall.

Anna knew that if she refused to cooperate with him, he would make things more difficult for her, and that was what was at the forefront of the mind of the Queen when, a few moments later, she actually resumed crawling. Hans must have appreciated what she was doing, because he stopped dragging her, though even if that was the case, the King of the Southern Isles did not even turn his attention toward her.

When they entered the Great Hall a few moments later, Anna briefly shut her eyelids even as a single tear escaped through the same. If she was being honest, the Queen would have to admit that she had expected something like this, but even if that was the case, she certainly did not expect it to be this bad, as it seemed to her that everywhere she turned to, she could see the soldiers of the Southern Isles making merry at the expense of her own people.

Indeed, the state of their merrymaking was such that Hans – with Anna behind him, of course – was already halfway toward the direction of the throne before one of his soldiers even realized that he had entered the room and had called for the attention of everyone.

“Carry on,” the King said nonchalantly without even turning his attention to acknowledge the man who had noticed his arrival. Of course, that man did not say anything in protest, not when the first thing that he did in response to the instruction of his king was to return his attention toward the young woman who was bent over in front of him before he plugged the most intimate of parts of that woman with his cock.

“Is this not a sweet victory for me, Anna?” she heard Hans asked a few moments later. The two of them had reached the throne that Anna used to seat on before he asked the question that just escaped from his lips, and at the same time that he finished asking the question, he took a seat upon the same. Of course, he did not wait for Anna to actually reply to the question that he had asked before he pulled hard on the leash that was attached upon the collar of Anna, and the Queen of Arendelle soon found herself practically hugging one of his limbs.

“Look around,” she heard Hans demand of her, “look around and see what the foolishness of you denying me had brought your people.”

Anna did not want to look around, though she suspected that he would have made her anyway. She was rather grateful that that did not turn out to be the case, however, because the monster who was now seated upon her throne did not actually demand that she follow up with the instruction that he had given her.

A few moments later, she realized that it probably would have been easier for her if he had demanded that she actually do what he wanted her to do, because it soon became clear to Anna that the reason why he did not insist was because he was now paying attention toward the direction of the entrance to the Great Hall, and before Anna could stop herself, she also turned her attention toward that direction.

The Queen of Arendelle turned her attention toward that direction just in time to watch as the great doors opened – and because they opened with so much sound, the other people in the hall also turned their attention toward that direction, though that was something that Anna had to place at one corner of her mind – and once the doors were opened, half a dozen men walked into the room, dressed in armor that was obviously polished and cleaned.

It was not, however, the way that light reflected from their breasts plates that made Anna stare at them, rather, it was the fact that each of the six men that are now marching toward the direction of the throne where Hans was seated was holding a leash, and at the other end of that leash would be a naked young woman who had a miserable expression on her otherwise pretty face.

Anna could not stop herself from gasping when she realized that she recognize each of those six women who are now being forced to crawl after these monsters, after all, those six women were her ladies-in-waiting who had assisted her almost every day prior to the fall of their kingdom.

“Your Majesty,” one of the monsters who had just entered the room spoke, and in response to that, Anna turned her attention toward the monster at the same time that she told herself that he is probably the most senior of them. He certainly was holding the leash that was attached to the collar wrapped around the neck of the most senior lady-in-waiting to the Queen of Arendelle, “We report that resistance in and around the city had ended, and we have driven whatever remained of their resistance to the forest.”

“Very good, General,” Anna heard Hans speak, but she did not turn her attention toward the direction of the monster who was seated on her throne, focusing his gaze instead upon her ladies-in-waiting, though none of them actually turned their attention toward her. Of course, there was nothing that Anna could do or say that would make her ladies turn their attention toward him, or at least, nothing that was subtle enough that the monster who was holding her own leash would not have noticed.

In any case, a few moments later, the Queen of Arendelle was forced out of that line of thinking as she heard Hans continue, “For today, however, we are celebrating,” Anna did not even have to turn her attention toward his direction in order for her to know that there was a smirk on the face of Hans, because the tone that he had used a few moments later was more than enough for her, “I take it that your new pet is performing up to your standards?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the general replied. Anna caught a small smirk on the face of the man before he added, “And we all wish to thank you for granting them to us.”

Hans began laughing at that moment, “It is of no consequence,” he said a few moments later. Anna felt the collar around her neck tighten at that moment, and she knew that the reason for that was because Hans pulled hard on the same. A few moments later, he added, “I have my hands full with this one, so I would not have been able to train her ladies-in-waiting as well.”

None of the six men – whom Anna guessed were all generals in the army of Hans – said anything, and for a brief moment, there was silence inside the room – not even the ordinary soldiers were making any sounds as it was obvious that they are listening in – but then the King broke the silence as he suddenly clapped his hand, “I am feeling a bit more generous today, gentlemen, so I propose a little contest for the six of you.”

Whatever contest it was that the monster had just come up with in her mind, Anna knew that it was something that she – and her ladies-in-waiting, surely – would hate. She did not have to wait long, however, before the King continued to speak, “A test of endurance for my six bravest and most ablest generals, using the cunts of their new pets.”

Again, none of the generals had said anything, but just because they had not said anything did not mean that they did not react, because react, they surely did, and before the surprised eyes of Anna, the six men actually formed a single line in front of their king. That, more than anything, told Anna that this was a rather common occurrence for them, after all, the fact that they moved without being told was surely evidence that this is not the first time that they are going through this contest.

“I promise a suitable reward for the winner,” Hans suddenly said, and because at the same time that those words escaped from his mouth, Anna felt him place his hand on the top of her head, she just knew that the reward that the monster who was seated on her throne would grant to the winner of this contest was going to involve her.

Anna would have turned her attention toward the direction of the monster who was seated on her throne, but before she could do so, she was forced to pause as she saw that her ladies-in-waiting were now looking at her. The six of them had been forced to raise their hips as high as possible so that the entrances to their most intimate of parts were level with the cocks of the generals behind them, but though that position meant that they had to put their heads as close as possible against the stone floor of the Great Hall, Anna could still see the miserable expressions that they are wearing.

More to the point, she could see that her ladies are looking at her with those miserable expressions, and she knew that they are silently begging her to do something about the predicament that they are in. Unfortunately, there nothing that she could do at that moment to help her ladies.

Just because that was the case, however, did not mean that Anna did not try, which was why a few moments later, the Queen of Arendelle focused her complete attention toward the direction of the monster who was seated on her throne. She moved way faster than even she thought she was capable of, but a few moments later, she was practically kissing the tip of the shoes that he was wearing as she placed herself as low as possible before him.

“Please, Your Majesty,” she said.

“Gentlemen, hold up for a bit,” she heard Hans say a few moments later, and Anna would have to admit that she felt some sort of relief when the King of the Southern Isles ordered his people to stop because it gave her the impression that her pleas have had an effect.

Of course, a few moments later, the sense of relief that she felt took quite a blow as she heard Hans give her a command, “Raise your hips, Anna, and show them your cunt.”

If she was being honest, the Queen of Arendelle would have to admit that she did not want to comply with the order that she was given, yet at the same time, she knew that if she did not do as she was told to do, then they would be back to square one. It was because she wanted to spare her ladies-in-waiting – or at least, that was what went through the forefront of the mind of Anna – that a few moments later, she raised her hips, and with both of her hands, she reached behind her.

A few moments later, Anna was using those hands in order to part the lips of her womanhood and display the entrance to her most intimate of parts, not only to the ladies-in-waiting that she wishes to help and the generals who stood behind her ladies, but also to the ordinary soldiers and her own citizens who are still inside the Great Hall.

“The Queen of Arendelle has a beautiful cunt, gentlemen,” the monster who was seated on her throne spoke a few moments later, and Anna actually felt rather thankful that her face was as close as possible upon the stone floor of the Great Hall at that moment, because if it was not, then the Queen was sure that at least some of those who are staring at her at that moment would have said something about how red her face was at that moment.

The humiliation and embarrassment that Anna felt at that moment, however, was nothing compared to what she felt next. She tried not to cringe – or make any movement for that matter – as she felt the hands of Hans land on the cheeks of her ass, and he soon used that as his leverage in order to force those same cheeks apart, revealing the entrance to her asshole even as she heard him speak, “I do not think anyone has ever explored this hole of hers before, gentlemen,” he said.

Once more, Anna was thankful for the position of her face, and this time, the reason was because it prevented her from seeing the expression on the faces of the generals and her own ladies-in-waiting.

A few moments later, she heard the monster seated on her throne as he spoke, “If your Queen wishes to spare you from this contest, then she would be begging my generals to take her in the ass now,” he said.

The eyes of the Queen of Arendelle widened at that moment, and she understood what it was that she was supposed to do in order to spare her ladies-in-waiting, but even if that was the case, she found herself unable to do it. She did not turn her attention toward the direction of her ladies – not that she could though – because she knew that if she were to do so, then she would be greeted by hopeful expressions on their faces.

It was a hope that she knew she would not be able to provide them.

In any case, it would appear that the King of the Southern Isles understood that there was no way that Anna would actually do what he had implied she should do, so a few moments later, he said, “Go ahead,” to his generals, and barely five seconds after he had given the command, loud screams – and pleas for mercy – escaped from the lips of the ladies-in-waiting of the Queen of Arendelle.

The screams that escaped from the lips of her ladies was all that Anna needed to hear in order to know that they were in pain. In any case, those screams are the only thing that she allowed herself to have, because she dared not turn her attention toward them, fearful that when she does so, the only thing that she would see would be the betrayed expressions that she was sure her ladies would have on their faces.

Anna did try her best to drown out the moans that continued to escape from the lips of her ladies, but it was not an easy task. Finally, she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to flow freely from them, though she had barely started to cry before she felt one of the hands of the monster who was seated on her throne against the top of her head, and before Anna could react, Hans used that hand in order to grab a fistful of her hair.

“Ah!” Anna screamed even as she felt him use that fistful of her hair that he had grabbed in order to compel her to turn her attention toward his direction. It would appear that sometime after Anna had placed began kissing his shoes and him placing both of his hands on the cheeks of her ass, he had taken his manhood out of the confines of his pants, because that was exactly what Anna found herself staring at a few moments later.

“Suck,” she heard the command from Hans a few moments later, and if she was being honest, Anna would have to admit that she was not the least bit surprised when he gave the command.

It was also something that the Queen was more than happy to comply with, after all, she had the distinct impression that what the monster really wanted was to plunder her asshole with is cock, but if his manhood was buried in her mouth, then he could not do that, and if she were to make him cum with her mouth, then he would probably be satisfied enough that he would, at the least, postpone taking her in her asshole.

Those thoughts would certainly explain the enthusiasm that Anna displayed as she wrapped her lips around the girth of the cock of the monster who was seated on her throne. She felt the tip of the same against the slit in between her lips and before he could react, she parted her lips as wide as possible so that she could take not only the tip of the same into her warm and wet orifice, but also a considerable length of it.

There was, however, no way that she could take the entire length into her mouth with just one motion, and she had to fight the urge to gag a few moments later even as felt some of his pubic hair entering her nose. Anna knew, however, that the monster who was seated on her throne would have preferred it if she were to humiliate herself even more, which was why a few moments later, Anna actually pressed her body closer toward his own, and she personally considered it as an achievement when she gently squeezed her breasts against his thighs.

Even as Anna was doing that, however, she could hear the moans that were escaping from the lips of her ladies-in-waiting, and the way that their moans were changing in frequency and tone told her that they are approaching their own release. Of course, as the contest that the generals who were plundering their most intimate of parts at that moment was engaged in is supposed to be about them, Anna knew that even if her ladies were to have their release there and then, the humiliation that they were going through at that moment would not end, not until there was only one general left who had not yet hosed his chosen hole with his seed.

The Queen of Arendelle forced herself not to think about that, however, even as she told herself that she should just focus on the task that she had been given. With her left hand, she gently cupped the balls of the monster who was seated on her throne, and as she gently massaged them in an attempt to coax them closer toward releasing his seed, she heard a soft moan escape from the lips of Hans.

She would have smiled at that moment as she realized that her ministrations were having an effect on him, but if she were being honest, Anna would have to say that the true reason behind the smile that would have appeared on her face was because through her ministrations, she was actually humiliating Hans.

As the king, it is expected that he is the best of the men in his kingdom, yet even if that was the case, it would appear that his generals are better than him, after all, none of the six of them had so much as moaned even as they continued to plunder the holes of the ladies-in-waiting of the Queen of Arendelle.

He must have realized what was happening, though, because a few moments later, he actually pushed her away from him. It was an action that surprised Anna, and because of that surprise, the Queen did not actually get a chance to school her features as she found herself seated on the floor, her expression focused upon the visage of the man who was seated on her throne.

She could see the smile that Hans was wearing as he inclined his head toward the direction of his generals, and because of the confusion that Anna felt when he pushed her away from him, before she realized what she was doing, Anna was already turning her attention toward the direction of her ladies-in-waiting, precisely toward the direction that she told herself she should not turn her attention to.

As she had expected, the first thing that she noted when she turned her attention toward that direction would be the expression on the face of her ladies-in-waiting, and because it was as she had expected – there were expressions there that clearly told Anna that they were expecting her to come up with some sort of plan that would get them out of the predicament that they were in – she quickly turned her attention away even as she acknowledge silently that there was actually nothing that she could think of that would allow them out of this hell that they had found themselves in.

A surprised yelp escaped from the lips of Anna a few moments later as she felt Hans grab another fistful of her hair, and once more, he used that as his leverage to bring her face closer toward the direction of his manhood. In short order, there was less than an inch that separated her face from the shaft of his manhood, and when he ordered her to lick the shaft of his cock a few moments later, Anna can honestly say that that was something that she expected.

This time, it would appear that the monster who was seated on her throne was controlling himself, because even as Anna started to lick, no sound actually escaped from the lips of Hans. Then again, perhaps the reason for that was because the Queen was just licking the shaft of his cock, it was not as if she had taken his cock in her mouth, and that was exactly what Anna had been doing before he pushed her away from him.

There was another thing that was different this time, and it was the fact that the generals who are performing in front of their king was now moaning with wild abandon. Anna cannot tell if they are just putting up a show, or if they are really feeling the pleasure, but if it was the former, then those sounds that they are allowing to escape from their lips was testament to the fact that they realized the predicament that their king was in.

For one reason or another, that actually caused a smile to appear on the face of Anna, and it took her another few moments to realize that the reason for her amusement was because the generals – who had a hand with the fall of Arendelle – have realized the predicament that they had placed their king in, and thus, they are forced to put up a show which they most likely would not have done otherwise.

Anna was distracted from that line of thought a few moments later, however, as she felt Hans gently push her face away from the shaft of his cock. She turned her attention toward him in confusion, but at the same time that she did so, she realized that he was also looking at her, and the Queen had to school her facial features in order to prevent herself from glaring at him as their gazes met.

She was not sure if she had realized what she was doing, but what she was sure about was that when she fixed her gaze upon his face, there was a smile there.

“Suck,” he said, and he did not need to elaborate in order for Anna to understand what it was that he was telling her to do.

Anna would have to admit that part of the reason why she threw herself into obeying the command that the monster seated on her throne had given was because she was looking forward to placing him back in the same predicament that compelled him to push her away from him in the first place, and she was still thinking that she would be able to put him back into that predicament as she parted her lips. Indeed, as she closed her lips around the girth of his cock, she actually heard a moan escape from the lips of the monster who was seated on her throne, but it was only after the forefront of her mind was assaulted by the taste of the cock of Hans that Anna realized that she could not place him back in the same predicament.

The reason for that was because his generals are now moaning as well, and a few moments after the Queen realized that that was actually the case, one of the six men who have lined up in front of Hans and who had his cock buried inside the body of one of the ladies-in-waiting of Anna let out a hiss that advertised the pleasure that he was feeling.

Indeed, that hiss that escaped from the lips of the general was the only thing that Anna needed to hear in order to know that the man had reached his limit, something that the Queen of Arendelle was able to confirm a few moments later as a louder moan of pure triumph – paired with a low moan of horror that Anna was sure escaped from the lips of the young woman who was on all fours in front of the general who had made the sound – escaped from the lips of that general.

“The objective was to outlast your comrades, general,” the monster seated on the throne said, but even Anna could tell that there was a trace of amusement in his lips when he said that, and that meant that he was not actually pissed about what had happened. Then again, Anna told himself that Hans was probably pleased about what had happened, after all, he was able to prove that he is better than his generals because he had outlasted at least one of them.

As if to provide Anna with further confirmation that that was exactly what Hans was thinking about, a few moments later, she actually felt him force her to increase the pace with which she was bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock, and try as Anna might, there was no way that she could resist the pressure that he was exerting upon her.

Another satisfied and triumphant moan escaped from one of the generals of Hans a few moments later, but aside from noting that that was happening, Anna was actually unable to devote any more thoughts to that, because she felt the cock that was buried in her mouth twitch, and that was the only indication that she needed in order to know that Hans was about to hose the insides of her mouth with his seed.

As humiliating and degrading it was for the Queen of Arendelle to be forced to swallow the seed of her captor, Anna told herself that it was still far more acceptable than having her face coated with his seed, and besides, the fact that Hans was about to cum at that moment was something that Anna would rather take pride in, because if she were to make him cum there and then, then he still would be reaching his release faster than his generals, even if he had actually tried to cheat by pushing her away.

Those hopes on the part of Anna were dashed a few moments later, however, because, as one, the remaining five generals who had not yet allowed their control to slip let out a hiss of pleasure that would have told everyone who was listening in on them that they are about to achieve their release. There was a part of Anna that could not help but think that it was impossible for the five of them – or even just two of them – to have reached that state within moments of each other, but even as she told herself that the generals are cheating as well in order to save the face of their sovereign, it was not as if there is anything that Anna could do.

“You are so good at this, Anna,” the Queen of Arendelle was distracted at that moment as she heard those words escape from the lips of the monster who was seated on her throne. It was more than enough to distract her, and the distraction was more than enough to cause her to not actually realize what Hans did a few moments later.

By the time that she realized that he had removed his cock from her mouth, he had already finished the deed, and indeed, just a millisecond after she had realized what he had done, she felt his warm seed erupt from the tip of his cock, almost instantly covering her own face with his cum.

Anna would have, at the least, tried to turn her attention away from the direction of the tip of his cock, but the monster understood that that was what Anna was going to try to do, hence, the reason why he kept his hand on the top of her head in order to stop her from turning her gaze away.

The Queen had no idea how much time had passed before the cum of Hans had stopped erupting from the tip of his cock, but what she was sure about was that by the time that he was done hosing her face with his seed, she was already wearing a mask made up entirely of his seed, and she could also feel it rapidly drying as it clung onto the skin covering her face.

“I must admit,” the monster who was seated on her throne said a few moments later, “While you look pretty with my seed coating your face, I really would prefer seeing your face uncovered,” he did not wait for Anna to say anything before he turned his gaze toward his generals, “Have the Queen’s ladies-in-waiting assist her in cleaning her face, gentlemen, with their tongues.”

  



End file.
